


Just Like Her Sister

by MissE



Series: Wishlist 2011 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing Gibbs needed to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Her Sister

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Buffy or NCIS
> 
>  **Prompt/Prompter:** lj user: mariegilbert59; Buffy/NCIS [Dawn/Gibbs]; “It runs in the family.”

The first time he saw her, he noted she was tall, leggy, attractive, brunette and _young_ , and filed her away. He didn’t actually meet her until the following day, and in Leon’s presence at that, and nothing really changed about his internal ‘Dawn Summers’ file other than to add ‘liaison for weird-ass international organisation.’

They met relatively frequently after the first official meeting, and the file slowly filled out with things like ‘snarky’, ‘intelligent’, and ‘possibly psychotic older brother who gets on _way_ too well with Ziva.’ ‘Attractive’ always hovered near the front of his internal file, but was almost always covered by ‘young’, so he let it lie. ‘Brunette’, oddly enough, was not ever something that bothered him.

The first time they kissed, _she_ kissed him. She had turned up with a coffee, held it out, then snatched it back at the last minute, and planted one on him. She had tasted of coffee, cherries, and mind-numbing danger. After the scorchingly hot kiss, she had pulled back, favoured him with a scathing look, and told him he was an idiot. She’d given him his coffee, and stalked off. He had watched her retreating form, dazed, until she turned a corner and disappeared out of his sight. He dredged an up image of Kelly and inserted into the front of Dawn’s mental file.

He managed to hide from her for another month and a half before she tracked him down to his home. He’d looked up to find her standing at the foot of the basement steps with a serious look on her face. He stood up straight, and marshalled all his ‘this is an amazingly bad idea’ arguments, but before he could even start, she held up a hand.

“There’s something you need to understand, Jethro,” Dawn began abruptly. “I’m a Summers woman. Summers women are known for many things: great taste, courage, culinary ability (though I seem to have skipped that one) and sheer, bull-headed stubbornness. My mom took a fire-axe to someone who tried to kill my sister, Buffy took the fight to her ex when he turned psychotic, and I followed her into the family business when I was sixteen, even though she _tried_ to keep me out of it.

“There’s one more thing my sister and I have in common,” Dawn went on, frowning slightly, “and that’s a thing for older men.” She huffed. “What can I say, it runs in the family. And I have to say, you? Not so much of an age difference, if we’re going to be truthful. So you’re going to quit trying to look at me like I could be your daughter, and you’re going to want me as a _woman_ , or you’re not. I don’t want a daddy, I’ve got Giles for that. I want a _man_ , and you’re one hell of a man. If you can put up with my family, my beyond strange career, and my occasionally odd food choices, then you’re the man for me. So what do you say?” she demanded.

Gibbs stood there for a moment, considering all that the girl … _woman_ before him had just said. It was a scary choice; she was so young, and no one would ever approve. “What about that brother of yours?” he asked gruffly.

Dawn snorted. “Xan? He’ll give you the shovel speech. Maybe with props and a choice of preferred burial sites.” She smiled slightly. “It’s a thing we do.”

“That’s it?” Gibbs frowned.

“I’m a big girl, I make my own choices,” Dawn smiled softly.

Gibbs thought about it, then nodded. One step, two, and she was in his arms, and he was running his hands through her long sable hair, holding her close, and _kissing_ her.

He had a feeling that she had a few rules of her own.


End file.
